Liburan Edan ala Gin dan Vodka
by Yinny 'Dilly-Chan' Chawade
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic buatan keluarga Conan Fans Club/CFC di Facebook. Saya cuma mempublishnya saja karena menurut saya ceritanya menarik. Dan tentu saja atas izin pemiliknya. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, karena dibuat dalam waktu yang terbatas 2 jam saja. Gin dan Vodka liburan? Gimana ceritanya tuh? baca aja deh XD *VERY BAD SUMMARY*


Title: Liburan Edan ala Gin dan Vodka

Genre: Humor

Rated: M+ *digiles readers* Eh, salah ding, maksudnye K+ gitu ._.

Disclaimer: Maunya sih punya saya XD, Tapi sampai kapanpun DC tuh cuma milik Aoyama Gosho seorang.

Story By: Yoichi Dia, Aiy Hanafiyyah, Hidayat DN Faizal, dan Umu Khulsum (Kelompok Haibara di Imaginary Event CFC)

**Warning: Humor Garing Krenyes-Krenyes(?),Gaje, Abal, Typo berlumuran dimana-mana, OOC, Lebay, Nista, Logat Campur Aduk, Jayus, DLL**

**Dont Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Suatu hari yang hening, sunyi, dan sepi'a ngalahin TPA deket rumah author, gak ada angin hujan badai tornado yang super cetar(?), BO tiba-tiba dapat cuti dari Big Boss. Gin mengajak Vodka liburan ke Indonesia. Gin pun mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya yang (sok) cool. Vodka datang membawa tas bermanik hitam yang suangaaathhh kinclong men! *lebay MODE:ON* Bahkan kinclongnya melebihi silaunya gigi Lee & Guru Gay di Naruto *salah fandom WOI!*

Vodka: "Sekarang kite mau kemane nih, Bang Gin?"  
Gin: "Gue mau ke Indonesia. Soalnya di sana banyak salon."  
Vodka: "Yaelah Bang, rambuuut mulu yang diurus. -_-"  
Gin: "Yaelah chiyynnn... terserah gw napa? masalah buat lo? secara muke gue gak ada yang bisa dibanggakan chiyynnn" *penyakit alay bin lebaynya Gin mulai kambuh* #buagh  
Vodka: "Khikhikhi…. Yaelah Bang… Bang… Kenapa baru nyadar sekarang seh?"  
Gin: "WHAT ? APA MAKSUD LU VODKA? HAAAHH!?" *nyekek vodka pake rambutnya yang udah kaya rapunzel*  
Vodka: "GYAAA! AMPUN BANG, udahlah gak usah ngurusin rambut dulu deh. Yang harus dipikirin sekarang, emang kita punya Passport?"  
Gin: "Kalo Passport mah gue bawa terus tuyul! Gue taroh dicelana dalem gue dodol! Gue takut hilang lagi kaya dulu waktu gue jalan-jalan ke ragunan, tuh passport malah dicolong sama monyet gara-gara dikira coklat(?). -_-"  
Vodka: *Sweatdrop* "Ce-ce…. Calana dalam? WTF? Apa kaga ada tempat lebih elit lagi selain CELANA DALAM? -_-"  
Gin: "Suka-suka gue dong. MASBUSA?" (baca: masalah buat sampean?)  
Vodka: "Huh! Whatever lah."  
Gin: "Gimana? Ga ada yang ketinggalan kan?"  
Vodka: "Siplah. Kalau gitu yok kita capcu**s** ke bandara." *nenteng koper bejibun

Sesampainya di Indonesia Di bandara Harta Soekarno(?)*PLAKK* eh, Soekarno Hatta maksudnye

Gin: "WAOUW! Bandaranya luas, eh kacung, mana kaca gue" *sambil nyisir rambutnya yang ubanan kaya kakek-kakek*  
Vodka: "Baang... itu mirip sama elu... " *nunjuk patung pancoran*  
Gin: "Gue kaga peduli! Yang gue mau tuh KACA o'on! DORRRR" Gin nembak patung pancoran pake ketapel *emang nyampe ya?*

*Skip Time*

Vodka: "Itu Bang, salon yang Abang incer-incer dari jaman purbakala(?) itu" * terlihat sebuah salon dari jauh *  
Gin: "Wow, cantiknya! Sekarang target utama kita adalah SALON ITU!" *mata berbinar  
Vodka: "iye tau... mentang2 liburan ane ngomongnya gk nyambung yak?"  
Gin: "karena disalon itu ada aming!, gue kan fans berat aming" *mulai menari balet allay gaya aming*  
Vodka : "kalo nari ntar aja duet sama aming bos" *menuju salon sambil payungan  
Orang2 : "Dasar orang gila. panas gini pake payung" *nunjuk vodka dan gin  
Gin: "Waaah... banyak yg ngelirik gw, gw cakep sih. *0*" *kibas rambut dengan sangat narsis bin lebaynya*

Setelah Salonan gaje itu, Gin dan Vodka pun balik lagi ke Jepang.

.:THE END DENGAN SANGAT GAJENYA:.

* * *

**A/N  
**

...

...

...

All Chara DC: *cengo secengo-cengonya(?) dengan sangat tidak elitnya*

Vodka: Pffhh... *tahan tawa(?)*

Vermouth: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ngakak gila-gilaan*

Gin: *Deathglare ke author* WOOOIII! AUTHOR! APA - APAAN ITU! GUE MALU-MALUIN BANGET! MANA ENDINGNYA JUGA GAJE GITU!

Author: AMPUN MBAH GIN! *kabur secepat cahaya(?)*

Gin: WOOIII! Jangan kabur lo! *ngejar author pake odong-odong*

Vermouth: Jiah, dia kabur. Gimana nasibnya nih A/N ?

Author: *nongol lagi* Makasih buat yang udah sempet-sempetin baca fic gaje bin sarap ini. Saran dan segala kritik diterima dengan sangat lapang hati(?). So, please Review. *lalu lanjut kabur*

Gin: WOOOIII! SINI LO GUE HAJAR LO!

All: *masih cengo*


End file.
